Personne
by Tchitchou
Summary: Le magnifique season final de HH a fait son effet sur moi. Je vous livre donc ce OS comme je l'ai senti, quasi vécu au réveil. Spoiler 4x26 bien sur. Ou comment finir en apothéose une saison 4 de Bones qui promet une saison 5 terrible. J'y crois. Merci H.


Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un fic sur ce season final, mais c'est venu comme ça au réveil ce matin. Moins d'une heure après l'écriture, je vous livre ce one-shot sur le 4x26. Ma vision des choses.

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture.

Tchitchou

oOoOo

**Personne**

J'ai du rêvé. Oui c'est ça. Rêvé.

Ce regard perdu, vide. Ce n'était pas lui.

Mon Booth dormait toujours. L'homme qui s'était réveillé, je ne le connaissais pas.

Et lui non plus ne me connaissait pas.

Il m'avait oublié.

Celui qui me connaissait le mieux au monde, mieux que moi-même, ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je n'existais donc plus. Car je n'existais vraiment, pleinement, qu'à travers lui, à travers ses yeux.

Je n'avais pu répondre à cet homme, cet inconnu. Sa question m'avait frappé, violemment, en plein visage.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Qui suis-je ?

Je suis Joy Keenan. Une gamine qui ne vécut que quelques années entourée d'une famille aimante, le jardin rempli de jouets. Qui aimait sa balançoire, les biscuits à la cannelle que ramenait son père et les douces chansons de sa mère.

Je suis le Docteur Temperance Brennan. Abandonnée à l'adolescence par ses parents, puis par son frère. Placée dans plusieurs familles d'accueil, meurtrie. Bonne élève. Sauvée par son grand-père du système. Étudiante brillante. Docteur en anthropologie. Écrivain succès. Pilier de l'Institut Jefferson.

Je suis Bones. Ta partenaire.

Celle que tu as accepté contre ton gré sur le terrain à tes côtés pour mener l'enquête.  
Celle qui fait parler les os pour toi, pour les victimes.  
Celle qui a retrouvé sa mère, morte, son frère, hors la loi, son père, tueur en cavale.  
Celle à qui tu offres ton épaule pour pleurer, à qui tu ouvres tes bras pour la réconforter.  
Celle dans le dos de qui tu poses ta main.  
Celle à qui tu as donné Jasper, Brainy Smurf, des figurines en guise d'approche. A qui tu as donné ton temps et ta patience, ta compréhension. A qui tu as donné l'envie de continuer, d'aller plus loin, de parler, de comprendre, d'aller vers les autres, de s'ouvrir.  
Celle qui a toujours nié s'inspirer de toi pour ses romans et qui pourtant le fait allègrement.  
Celle qui te vole tes nouilles au riz et contre qui tu râles pour ça.  
Celle qui t'en as voulu d'avoir laissé partir Zach, sans le retenir pour l'Irak. Celle qui s'en veut encore de ne pas l'avoir compris, arrêter à temps.  
Celle qui t'as fait du mal, t'as sous-estimé, t'as blessé en croyant ceux censés mieux te connaître.  
Celle qui rejette la psychologie car elle pourrait expliquer trop de choses. Expliquer ce qu'il y a entre nous.  
Celle qui lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'en Angela sous-entendant une fois de plus qu'il y a plus qu'un partenariat entre nous.  
Celle à qui tu fais faire n'importe quoi avec ton sourire.  
Celle qui aime ton fils qui te ressemble tant.

Celle qui s'est mentie, 4 ans, sur toi, sur elle, sur votre relation.  
Celle qui voulait un enfant de toi.

Je me recule. Je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ton regard me sonde et ne trouve toujours pas de réponse.

Je l'ai fait.  
Sans le vouloir vraiment mais je l'ai fait.  
Ça a pris du temps, mais mon cœur s'est ouvert. A toi.  
Et ta question aujourd'hui en fait claquer la porte. Elle ne se refermera pas de si tôt. Non.  
Elle a mis tant de temps à s'ouvrir. Mais elle mène à présent à un cœur en miettes.

Je le savais pourtant. Et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas le faire.  
Je savais que j'allais souffrir un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrait si vite.

Je me lève. Je m'éloigne. Je cherche quelques chose à laquelle m'appuyer car je sens que je vais tomber. La tête me tourne, mes yeux se troublent. Les larmes me montent. Où aller maintenant ? Tu étais ma maison, mon repère. Et tu ne me connais pas.

Qui suis-je ?

Sans toi, Bones n'existe plus. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Celui d'une femme qui a failli, l'espace d'un instant, être heureuse, avec toi.

Tu m'as attendu 4 ans, je t'ai attendu 4 jours. Et voilà ce qui reste de nous.

Qui suis-je ?

Personne.


End file.
